


The Victorian Nanny

by starlight1721



Series: The Time Traveller and his Celestial Sentinel [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e06 The Snowmen, F/F, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight1721/pseuds/starlight1721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought she was nothing more than another woman, another human. However, the governess turned barmaid had more surprises than even he could account for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Victorian Nanny

He thought she was nothing more than another woman, another human. However, the governess turned barmaid had more surprises than even he could account for.

The first time he saw her, she was outside the Rose & Crowne and the weirdest snowman, ever, made an appearance. Nonetheless, he had cut the conversation short and had left her dry... or so he thought. This slight of his came to bite him back, though... It also led to their second meeting.

_"She'll never be able to find me again. She doesn't even have the name. Doctor. What two words?"_

A head suddenly popped in through the carriages top latch.  
  
_"Doctor? Doctor who?"_

Later on, he realized how stupid he had been for underestimating Clara Oswin Oswald.

* * *

Later he discovered she had followed him. At first, he was annoyed. She couldn't just give up and leave him alone. He had done so long before, given up on humanity and on the Universe. But then, she astounded him again. She found his friends and passed their one word test surprisingly well... He would soon discover that it would not be the last time, in fact, with Clara, constant surprises and feelings of peplexity seemed to be the norm.

_"Yes? What? I'm trying to read."_

_"Miss Clara and her concerns about the snow. I gave her the one word test."_

_"That's always pointless. What did she say? Well? Well?"_

_"Pond."_

All it took was that one word from her, that keyword, and he was a goner.

* * *

When he went to her rescue, she took control of the way the whole ordeal went on.

_"Oi, I told you to stay in there."_

_"Oh, I didn't listen."_

_"You do that a lot."_

He shouldn't have been so surprised, really.

_"It's why you like me."_

_"Who said I like you?"_

He honestly couldn't have expected the kiss...

_"I think you just did."_

_"You kissed me."_

_"You blushed."_

...but he couldn't deny he had liked it.

_"We need to get on the roof."_

_"This way!"_

_"No, I do the hand grabbing. That's my job. That's always me!"_

And like every meeting they had, she took the reigns of it, yet again.

* * *

And he had taken her to Tardis. She had been shocked, mystified, and enchanted. Nonetheless, she still managed to surprise him once more:

_"Go on, say it. Most people do."_

_"It's smaller on the outside."_

_"Okay, that was a first."_

And then, he had given her a key.

_"What's this?"  
_

_"Me. Giving in._ _"_

And it was true, he couldn't help but give in to this wonderful, impossible, beautiful human being.

But then, the worst happened. She died, he had lost her. And he was reminded that the Universe did not do any bargains. Not for him, at least, not ever.

* * *

**Clara Oswin Oswald.**

**Remember me, we shall meet again.** **Born November 23 1866, died December 24, 1892**

And then he saw it, he understand. It was the same woman, Clara Oswin Oswald, Oswin Oswald. It was his Soufflé Girl again, the Woman Twice Dead. And he hoped. Perhaps, just perhaps, the Universe did _make_ bargains after all.

_"Clara Oswin Oswald. Watch me run."_

 


End file.
